


logicality: broken rules

by JJ2003



Series: one shots (requests open in comments) [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:48:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28173432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJ2003/pseuds/JJ2003
Summary: summery: Logan and Patton are two different people from two different families But Logan who is a rich teen spy that goes undercover in a spilt boarding school that is there to find out what happened there 2 years ago from the missing children that were in the Locket club but however Logan had trouble and Patton had theories and help him in the end and they founded out what happened to them. Logan, in the end, had to go back to his other work but he had fallen for Patton who was poor but had many skills in spy technology and wanted him to work with him. But What would Patton say ...
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: one shots (requests open in comments) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063901
Kudos: 2





	logicality: broken rules

Logan was shifting from foot to foot. his nervous thoughts were taking over his everything. all he could think about was, what if Patton said no? Logan would go back to his life before this, he would go back to being an emotionless husk of a shell that was only able to fake his emotions and his parents. he had begged to have Patton join him on missions and be his partner! if Patton said no Logan would be looked down upon by them as they already didn't fully agree with this as it was a dangerous job and Patton could get hurt! Logan sighs as he reached the small blue and white house, he had only been here once before months ago, that time he didn't have to worry but he had just returned after a month of just being gone. like a ghost returning to his death place. Logan sighs as he walked up the Gray path up to the old wooden door and giving 2 swift but loud knocks.

Soon after there was a click and the door open to revile roman, one of Patton's best friends. I smile to him as he smiles back "hey, the ghost is back! and you're in a tux? god you really are a nerd" he stepped to the side inviting Logan in. Logan smiles as he walked in to see Virgil and Patton in the small kitchen covered in flour. roman laughed at the sight. Logan smile widens as Patton and Virgil bend over in a fit of laughter.

Patton stooped laughing first and turned to roman to ask who was at the door but froze in disable upon seeing Logan. Logan smile adulterated Patton's expression. roman walked over and whispered something into Virgil's ear as he led the smaller boy upstairs. after a few minutes, Patton walked forwards until he was in front of Logan only a few cm in between them. Patton looked up at the lather. Patton had missed Logan a lot, sure it had only been a month but Patton had really become... attached to Logan. they both stood in silence no knowing how to start a conversation until Patton had enough and asked the most obvious question he could think of. he sighs "its nice to see you Logan... is there a reason your here in particular?" Logan felt his face redden a little before he answered: "y-yes actually I wanted to ask you something....."

**\-------------------------------**

Patton sat on Logan's lap giggling, he was now in his early 20. They were currently undercover as a mob boss and his sugar baby. Patton sat there playing with Logan's hair, head in the talliers neck mumbling things for only Logan to hear, though he wasn't saying anything to dirty just in case someone overheard. Patton was in a very short, baby blue skirt that barely covered anything, all the guys were staring at his ass when he was stood up, which was why Logan had insisted he sat on his lap, and a plain white cropped vest top along with Logan's dark blue leather jacket.

After hours of gathering information from the crime boss they where meeting with about his newest supply. Logan walked down the cold empty road heading towards the flat him and Patton were staying in. Patton had gone back whilst he handed over the tape he had gathered from the meeting earlier. he walked in to see Patton still in that outfit he had put on this morning when he was told he had to act as a sugar baby. Logan sighs and walked over to the smaller boy who was cooking and warped his arms around him. Patton jumped up but settled down when he saw logan's head over his shoulder. Actually, he grabbed one of Logan's hands as he continued to stir the food "smells lovely" Logan mumbled into patrons neck. they had been dating for a year now after years of awkwardly fumbling around each other.

Patton giggled and kissed Logan's cheek. they were happy and together... for now at least...


End file.
